ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunting Season Part II
Hunting Season Part II is 41th episode of Ben 10: Alien Alliance. The hunt is still on and Ben is trying contacting Cretox and Azmuth without success and the best hunters still remain. Shall Ben survive the night? Plot Previous in Ben 10: Alien Alliance "And now the most important: the target of tonight is… Ben Tennyson!" Beel Ze is shown being thrown out the window by his reflected attack, caused by Reflextion. We see Ben landing in the alley but he directly is attacked by the Slenderman. And finally we see Ben interrogates Ultra-Humanite. Ben transforms in Krimzon and places his feet on the Humanite's chest. "Now, talk!" The albino gorilla starts to laugh at him: "Why do you think I should tell you anything." Ben transforms his hands in to claws and holding it close to his face. "You don't want these too close with your clearly visible brain." Ultra-Humanite smiles and says: "You don't have the guts for such primitive violence, not in a million years." He grabs Ben's leg and throws him in the garbage. As he tries to reach his gun, Ben jumps to him, placing his foot on the back of his head smashes his face to the ground. Ben turns him around and raises from the ground. " "So where were we?" Before he can do another thing, the monkey disappears laughing. In the AHC, "Dr. Animo, you have losed, anything to say." Dr. Animo leaves the room and calls someone. Suddenly, he shouts: "If you want your cure, you beter do what I say!" Back to Ben:"Where did he go?" "None of your concern!" A roof sniper shoots him down. Ben quickly turns around but is immediately shoot down for a second time. He evades another shot and transforms in Teleportape. He teleports himself to the other part of town. There he returns to his human form. He attempts to contact Cretox but doesn't get contact. He tries to contact Gwen, Kevin and Azmuth but fails again. He suddenly hears a weird sound and he turns into NinjAvian. He's then attacked by a giant humanoid alligator. He dodges his laser blades attacks but the beast is quickly killed by a mysterious force. He is bisected from the waist by a giant monster. Two red hands pull him apart. It's Sunder. "Hey, long time not seen. Did we." In the AHC, Andrios Hi gets angered and stands up smashing the table. "This is against the rules!" The presenter nobs his head and agrees: "You have to pay a fine of 25 000 credits to AHC and to Andrios Hi, Vulkanus. We also will give him a time penalty of 15 minutes" Vulkanus smashes the table and looks angered how Sunder is replaced by Faraloucco. Graviton defeated this clown very easily but is immediately attacked by a huge beast called Macrok. He tries the same tactic on Macrok as he used on Faraloucco and does this in a very effective way. Deadshot:1th Ranserker: 2th Sunder: 3th Macrok: 4th NEUTRALIZED Faraloucco: 5th NEUTRALIZED Reptile: 6th NEUTRALIZED Ultra-Humanite: 7th NEUTRALIZED Slenderman: 8th NEUTRALIZED Gardia Twins: 9th NEUTRALIZED Beel Ze: 10th NEUTRALIZED "Too easy." "Yes, it really is." Deathshot is sitting on a car watching him. He draws his gun and shoots him with a special device. The device turns him in his human form. "This would solved the problem." Ranserker jumps in front of Ben and Deadshot and looks at both of them. "Great work, Deadshot. Like I have learned you. Now, it is you who have to finish it. The code of the hunter!" "I don't work that way." Sunder interferes them on his hoverboard and kicks Ranserker out of his way. "I do. Now to finish this…" He raises his laser axe but is attacked by Ranserker. Ranserker is strong enough to hold back Sunder as he stumbles away. "Kill the boy, Deadshot. Kill him." But Deadshot refuses. "If Sunder really wants him so badly, let's get him have his change. But let us see who he does without my device." He presses several buttons on his bracelet as he deactivated the jammer. Ranserker let Sunder him down. Ben transforms in Shrink and forces Sunder to bow down. Sunder: 1th NEUTRALIZED Deadshot:2th GAVE UP Ranserker: 3th GAVE UP Macrok: 4th NEUTRALIZED Faraloucco: 5th NEUTRALIZED Reptile: 6th NEUTRALIZED Ultra-Humanite: 7th NEUTRALIZED Slenderman: 8th NEUTRALIZED Gardia Twins: 9th NEUTRALIZED Beel Ze: 10th NEUTRALIZED "So, we now know the scores. This hunting party is over and the winner is Mr. Tennyson. According to the rules will Tennyson be eliminated of participation of this hunt. This also means that Number 49 have won the great Bet. He betted that Tennyson should defeated the hunters. Well played, Number 49." A big man in the corner of the hall, who's face is covered by his cowboy head stands up. While he lifted his face Cretox says: "It was my pleasure." Black King watches down on Deathshot. "I have failed, my lord." "No, you didn't! I give you an opportunity today. Join me and my organization." He hands out a cart to Deadshot and he accepted. Alien Used *Krimzon Krimzon_(Alien_Alliance).jpg|'Krimzon' *NinjAvian *Reflextion (Flashback) *Shrink *Teleportape Characters *Ben *Cretox Villains *Aggregor 185px-Aggregor.png|'Aggregor' HiAndromon_b.jpg|'Andrios Hi' Beel Ze.png|'Beel Ze' Beklude.png|'Beklude' Black Knight of the Forever Knights.png|'Black King' 641dc02b9cf2.jpg|'Darkstar' Deadshot.jpg|'Deadshot' Dr. Animo.png|'Dr. Animo' Faraloucco.png|'Faraloucco' Gardia twins.png|'Gardia Twins' Jerret_Pantophage.png|'Jarrett' Macrok.jpg|'Macrok' 169px-180PX-~1.jpg|'Psyphon' Ranserker.png|'Ranserker' Reptile.png|'Reptile' Slenderman.png|'Slenderman' 216px-Sunder in UA.png|'Sunder' ultra-humanite.jpg|'Ultra-Humanite' 185px-Vulkanus AF2.png|'Vulkanus' Zombozo.jpeg|'Zombozo' *Andrios Hi *Beel Ze *Beklube (First Appearance) *Black King *Darkstar (First Re-appearance) *Deadshot (First Appearance / on a screen) *Dr. Animo *Faraloucco (First Appearance / on a screen) *Gardia Twins (First Appearance) *Jarret (First Re-Appearance / on a screen) *Macrok (First Appearance / on a screen ) *Psyphon (First Re-appearance) *Ranserker (First Appearance) *Reptile (First Appearance) *Slenderman (First Appearance) *Sunder (First Re-appearance / on a screen ) *Ultra-Humanite (First Apearance) *Vulkanus *Zombozo (First Re-appearance) Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance